Tablature
by Paintball Willie
Summary: Set 3000 years after the original crisis. a young woman and her friends who are in a band struggle to keep her alive when an ancient cult stikes out at her. The content of this story is being re-done as to make it a little bit easier to read and grasp.
1. Tranquility

Tablature

Chapter 1: Tranquility

It's 3 in the after noon. She grimaces as she pulles up into a friends drive way and starts to blow the horn in her father's old station wagon while her compainion in the passenger side of the vehicle sighs in mock frustration.

"Come on... come on... Matt! we're gonna be late again!" The girl pleaded out the window towards Matt's front door.

"Give it a rest will you Sarah? We dont have to be at the studio untill 4!" Sarah's passenger pleaded with her. He inwardly swore. If it wasn't wone thing, it was another. This time, Matt was probably in his "throne room" doing whatever it was he did to keep his blonde hair all spikey. Kind of like that one guy of that RPG game... Final... something.

"Adam! We have to stop to get something to eat... and besides, its already 3 o'clock!" Sarah countered Adam. Sometimes, it was kind of annoying. 'I dont know how he is soo laid back!' Sarah thought. She shook her head. How can someone with no job and no car pay rent for an apartment and keep so level-headed about it. Not to mention not even caring about being late to the studio again. It's almost like Adam has way more connections than Sarah knows about... that or he's just damn slick

"So? If this piece of shit you call a car would go anywhere above 40 miles an hour, we wouldnt have to worry about it!" Oh-ho! So he does care about getting from point A to point B. Argument won.

"Do you wanna buy me another one!? Do you!?" 'Heh... I bet he could probably pull some strings to get one. Nah, we're happy just the way we are' Sarah thought, brushing a lock of her dirty blonde hair out of her sparkling blue eyes. She then positioned herself as to look into Adams deep green eyes... which were opened in pure shock. He was sure he had won the argument this time!

"Uhm..." Adam sighed as he shook his head, medium length brown hair flowing around the top of his head like a fan. Sometimes, it was damn near impossible to love a girl such as Sarah. Especially since she was SO good at winning arguments, even if they weren't meant to be taken seriously.

"Exactly... so can it!" Sarah said with a grin. Seeing Adam with a confused look on his face never got old. She always did hear from her mother that being in love was difficult. But Sarah thought otherwize. You just had to do it.

"Right... sorry." Adam said in defeat. So close... "Well, since I lost, don't I get a consolation prize?" Sarah smiled as Adam leaned in for a kiss, which she gave without question.

"What's all the fuss about!? You're gonna get the neighbors pissed and they'll call the cops again!" Matt said, startling the young couple in the car. Sarah then realized that she had her elbow on the car horn again. Matt smiled as Sarah blushed and moved her elbow and Adam started laughing.

"Just get in the car Matt." Sarah said as her forhead made a small thud on the steering wheel. 'It's those eyes of his!' Sarah thought. 'I get way too cought up in Adam's eyes.'

"You still driving that pile of crap!?" Matt said as Sarah's jaw dropped and Adam stifled a laugh. The nerve! And to top it all off, Adam just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hahahaha!"

"Adam!" Sarah exclaimed. It was like he always took his band mates side on things like this.

"Sorry." Adam said as Sarah looks around for Matt, Between Matt and Jake, they were always getting held up. Sarah spotted Matt taking his dear sweet time locking the front door.

"Come on Matt! Get in let's go!" Sarah and Adam shout as Matt finally finishes up and pockets his house keys.

"Right whatever!" Matt said with Mock annoyance.

Matt grabbed his guitar and hops in the back seat behind Adam. He then places his guitar in the storage space next to Adam's bass. And luckily remembers to buckle his seat belt this time. Sarah made him pay the ticket last time he forgot to buckle up... and that sucked.

"Great, so what now?" Adam asks as Matt declared that he was settled in. 3:10 in the afternoon. Maybe they were going to be late after all.

"We stop at Burger Empire, then its off to the Imperial City." Sarah stated as if she had planned it all out. Glancing at the clock she inwardly swore. They may have to get the food to go.

"Like, don't you work there Sarah?" Matt asked, trying to sound like a giddy school girl. Adam giggled at Matt as he smiled. Sarah had a small grin on her face as well as she replied.

"So? I'm hungry. And I have to pick up my paycheck."

"Riiight... then what?" Matt said as Adam's smile got bigger. Sarah always failed to see this one coming.

"We get to the studio and meet up with Jake and Dean and I watch you record." Sarah stated as if it were set in stone. Adam at this point had sparkles in his eyes.

"Then what?" Matt asked slowly. It was then when Sarah glanced at Adam did she realize what was going on.

"Oh shut up." Sarah sighed out. She fell for it again.

The three people in the car start to laugh as Sarah pulls out of Matt's drive way and they carry on with jokes and stories about the day. Luckily when they get to the Burger Empire, they had enough time to eat in so they chose to stop to eat in (Adam ended up eating the half of Sarah's burger that she couldn't eat) and then continued on to the recording studio.

...The Bard Records Studio, Imperial City...

This was one of Adam's favorite places to be. The place practically stank of music and thats the way he liked it. He slowly walked up to the reception desk as if to take in the atmosphere.

"Ok, and you guys are?" The receptionist asked as he looked at Adam while Matt and Sarah sat patiently in the chairs lined up on the wall.

"We're from the band Hallucenation, you know... we reserved the studio for 4 o'clock?" Adam said as he heard someone playing an insane solo for a song.

"Oh yeah! Here you are... lucky too... the other band is just finishing up... Jake and Dean are already in the back." The receptionist said as he closed the schedualing book.

"Thanks Ted." Adam said, glancing at the man's name tag

"No problem man... go have fun." Ted smiled.

"Will do."

Adam shakes the clerks hand and grabs his bass. Matt follows suit with his guitar and Sarah jams her keys in her pocket and the three continue on to meet up with Jake and Dean in the studio.

...Three hours later...

Sarah stares in awe through the sound proof glass as their friend Clark equalizes their sounds in his EQ board. Sarah listens in to the small speaker that's in the wall that lets her hear what the music sounds like after its adjustment. They were covering Sum 41 again on the last verse of The Hell Song.

_Everybody's got their problems_

_Everybody says the same thing to you_

_Doesn't matter how you solve them_

_What else are we supposed to do...._

TWANG!!

"Shit!!"

"zzt... Dean? What happened? zzt..." Clark buzzed through his mic.

"Fuckin' Hell... one of my strings broke!" Dean said as he sucked on his finger where the string hit him.

"zzt... Well... at least Matt's singing was good. zzt..." Clark commented.

"Thanks Clark. It looks like we're done for the day." Matt said as he shook his head. Dean had the worst luck with strings.

"Damn man... if it wasn't for Jake's drums... I would have heard how bad Adam was doin' on his bass!" Dean teased as Adam faked a look of hurt as Jake threw a drum stick at Dean.

"Least my string didnt break Dean!" Adam said with a grin. These people cracked him up.

"zzt... Well, here comes another band guys! You better hurry up Adam! Sarah's gettin a lil antsy in here! (hey!!) zzt..."

They all laugh and pack up their gear and exit the sound room. The band headed out to the parking lot and bid each other farewell and go off their seperate ways

Matt opting to ride home with Jake and Dean. Leaving Sarah and Adam to ride home silently to the apartment they shared.

...Pell's Gate Apartment Complex, Pell's Gate City...

Adam lay on the couch watching the news while Sarah cooks them dinner. Feeling kinda bored Adam strikes up conversation.

"Sarah!"

"Yeah?" Sarah shouts from the kitchen.

"What's the date?" Adam asked, knowing that Sarah used every detail possible to describe dates. One of her pet peeves he guessed

"Mid Year, the 5th, 6E433."

"Ok... you didnt have to bust out all the details you know." Adam chuckled a little bit, he loved giving Sarah a hard time over it.

"You know me!"

"Heh heh... yes I do..." Adam said with a hint of lust in his voice.

"Hey!"

"Haha!" Adam laughs with Sarah as she finishes up dinner.

"Hey dinner's done if you're hungy."

"Ok."

Adam gets up off the couch and sits with Sarah at their small dining table. Chicken Alfredo with broccolli. One of Adam's favorites. It was the way Sarah did the sauce. Just that little hint of sour cream, just enough that he could tell it was there. They talk a little bit as they eat but still finish rather quickly. After their meal they both wash the dishes and put the leftovers in the frige. Finally they sit on the couch to watch the news when Adam starts to rub Sarah's sholders.

"Ohhh... that feels awesome Adam."

"Whadda ya say we go to bed early tonight?"

"Ooh! Adam."

He smiles as he yanks Sarah's giggling form off of the couch and carrys her to their room. He then tosses her on the bed and shuts the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: ok... after a massive re read, i realize how much this story really failed because of my just wanting to rush through and get it out there so ive deleted the story and started over... this time with some ammuniton to do things right

READ AND REVIEW!!

and I'll see yall later

Disclaimer: I dont own TES4 Oblivion... and I am a musical artist... but I didnt write Sum 41's The Hell Song... look it up on youtube though... its an awesome song


	2. Antics

Tablature

Chapter 2: Antics

"Dude, this is gonna be sooo good!" Jake told Dean as they crept into Sarah and Adam's apartment. Jake silently closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway to the bedroom that the two lovers shared.

"What are we gonna do this time Jake?" Dean asked as Jake adjusted his baseball cap. He was such a jackass and he knew it... his baseball cap even had a banner on it that said "Jackass."

"Dude dude dude dude, Dean, shut up... I watched this on Jackass last night... WAKE UP BITCHES!!" Jake then ran at the door and drop-kicked it open as seen on TV. Eliciting howling laughter from Dean, screaming from Sarah, and a "WHAT THE FUCK!?" from Adam..

"DUDE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!!" Jake shouted as he got up off the floor as if nothing had ever happened. Dean walked in shortly after Jake, still laughing so hard he was crying.

"DUDE! JAKE! MY FUCKING DOOR!" Adam shouted. Jake had gone a little too far this time. Adam didn't know how they all stayed friends with Jake Wilson. If he wasn't in trouble by the police, he broke everything he came into contact with.

"DUDE! ADAM! GET DRESSED! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Jake shouted in Adams ear, as he jumped in between Sarah and Adam and put his arms around them. The bed springs protested such an amount of force hitting it all at once.

"FUCK CLOTHES! WHAT ABOUT MY DOOR!?" The land lord was going to be so pissed. Adam couldn't just rat Jake out, he was a friend, and there's no other signs of breaking and entering so Adam couldn't say that. Freak accident maybe? But that wouldn't explain the footprints in the middle of the door. 'We are so screwed.' Adam thought.

"JUST FUCKING LISTEN DUDE!" Jake never stopped until he had everyone's undivided attention.

"Ok, what?" Adam sighed, defeated. Rent and bills he could manage, but having to pay for a whole new bedroom door, that was almost out of the question. Sarah took care of the groceries and things like that. Then, to top it all off, they had to share the car until Adam could get one. Times were pretty rough with them, but they could manage to live comfortable, if they played their cards right.

"Dude, Septim Records just gave us a deal. It's a 400K record deal and all we have to do is sign here." Jake pulls the contract out of his coat pocket to show Adam, who quickly snatches it out of Jake's hands to read for himself.

"WHAT!? BULLSHIT! DUDE!" Adam says as he reaches into his night stand for a pen.

"No lie dude! We might actually go on tour!" Dean exclaimed before Jake threw one of Sarah's pillows at Dean to quiet him.

"Shut the fuck up Dean! Dude, we might get to go on tour!" Jake said in another attempt to steal the lime light and be funny.

"Hell yes!!" Adam said as he looked up towards the ceiling as if thanking the Gods for a miracle.

Sarah starts screaming in delight as Dean launches himself onto Adam and Sarah's bed and they all get together in a group hug on a struggling queen sized bed.

"Dude, Adam, you know you're still buck-ass naked right?" Dean stated as if he just noticed. Adam looked at him and saw that Dean had a suspicious look in his eye. As if to say 'you better have used protection or I'm going to fuck you up.'

"Fuck it Dean, call Matt up, we're gonna jam!" Adam said to get Dean's mind off of the current predicament. Dean was like a brother to Adam, seeing as that Dean was after all, Sarah's cousin by blood. So in a way, Dean really was Adam's brother. At least in Adam's mind.

"What about me?" Sarah asked while she held up some of the blankets over her chest. She didn't mind having so many people so close to her but it did matter when they were on her bed and she was naked. Not to mention that the bed was about to give out. Adam probably didn't care though. Especially as there is the fact that Adam's biggest dream was starting to come true.

"Fuck it Sarah! We're all just gonna get drunk and play anyway! This is a celebration!!" Adam said as he gave her a big kiss.

"Are you serious?" Sarah said. This was almost too good to be true. The only reason she knew it was true was because whenever something good happened, she always wound up in a bed with all of Adams friends keeping her awake.

"Umm... yeah!" Adam said slowly, acting as if Sarah had suddenly gone daft.

"Well, it is my day off..." Sarah trails off, thinking. Good thing too, sometimes Sarah couldn't help herself. Whenever Adam threw one of these parties.... or went to one of these parties, she always wound up getting hammered. Sarah new the risks, they all did. Sarah inwardly wished she was 21 instead of 19. Sarah's thoughts were interrupted when Jake pushed her out of the bed and out from under the blankets. Then Jake started to whistle at her as she desperately started to try to cover herself up. Then Sarah started to laugh as Adam and Dean shove Jake off of the bed. Sarah crosses her legs and points with a free hand and laughs as Jake holds his head in pain. Dean finally throws Sarah his coat.

"Fuck you Jake! Don't you have a girlfriend anyway?" Sarah said between giggles. It's not that Sarah hated Jake, he was just extraordinarily annoying. As well as a jackass. Then there was the time he planted a small bag of weed on that kid in high school.

"So? Want me to call her?" Jake asked. His girlfriend was a nice little Bosmer. She actually looked a lot like Sarah except for the ears and Sarah's hair was much shorter.

"Yeah! that'd be great! And while you do that, I'm gonna put on that shirt Dean gave me for Christmas last year!" Sarah joked. She knew how much it would annoy Dean. Not to mention, despite dating Adam for almost four years now, and living with him for the past three, Dean was still skeptical about the relationship going to the next level. Sarah made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"The fuck!? That's your 'morning after having sex' shirt?" Dean exclaimed, shocked. That shirt was intended to be a night gown. 'I need to learn more about women...' Dean thought.

"Well, since it is a 10X and I wear a small... yeah," Sarah said slowly with a smile. "Think of it like this... if you guys hadn't barged in here like you owned the place, you wouldn't have to see us like this." Sarah snidely remarked.

"Oookay... and while she does that, I'm just gonna strap on my bass and run around the apartment naked cause I'm dead fuckin' sexy!" Adam joked. 'Hmm... that does sound like a fun idea for our show.' he thought.

"Dude, no one wants to see that 2 inches you think you have," Dean joked dryly. He was still kind of annoyed that his cousin's boyfriend wants to run around naked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd love to experience it first hand," Adam threw back. He knew that Dean was a little upset, and he respected that. But don't be an asshole about it.

"Eww! Oh yeah! Matt said he'd be over in a minute," Dean stated, smiling. It was hard to be mad at Adam and Sarah, they were just living the same life Dean and his girlfriend Chelsea lived... minus the whole shirt thing.

"Sweet, thanks Dean. Hey, JAKE!!" Adam called out. Dean may always get the worst of the bands jokes but Matt always got the worst of the pranks. Last time they got him, Matt was left wiping up shaving cream for weeks.

"What?" Jake asked as he came back from the kitchen with a sandwich.

"Prank time! Set a chair next to the door!" Adam ordered. There was only two "conventional" pranks that hadn't been pulled yet.

"Ha ha ha... I taught you well my friend!" Jake said while eating his sandwich. Today is a good day.

Everybody goes about their planned business as Jake and a barely dressed Adam set up their prank for Matt.

...10 minuets later...

The door bell rings and Adam skillfully balances on the chair and looks through the eye hole. Seeing that it's Matt, he tells him to come in.

"Dude, guys you wont believe the phone call I got this-" Matt stated, oblivious to Adam as he prepared to pounce

"CANNON BALL!!!" Adam shouts and attacks.

"WHAT THE!? FUCK!? AHHHHHH!!" Matt yelled, wide eyed.

The rest of the group busts out laughing as Adam tackles Matt into the wall. Adam then got up and ran for his life, Matt hot on his heels.

"YOU ASSHOLE! GET BACK HERE!" Matt yelled as he bull rushed Adam.

Adam and the rest of the group (excluding Matt) start to laugh even harder as Adam takes off down the hallway with Matt hot on his heels. Adam looked towards the guest bedroom and safety. However, Matt catches and tackles Adam front down to the floor before he can make it. The friction from the carpet resulted in Adam's boxers sliding off and ripping a hole in his shirt, and there is carpet burn after that. Adam and Matt start wrestling.

"Oof! OW! Hey! OW!!" Adam shouted in pain. Matt had threw several painful kidney shots.

"BITCH!!" Matt yelled in mock rage, Adam was so much fun to beat on after a prank.

"Hey! Haha! It was a joke man! Cut it out man!!" Adam laughed out after a bit.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Okay... but I need to use your bathroom," Matt said before delivering another ruthless punch to Adams kidney.

"OW! It's just down the hall spoil sport," Adam grunted in pain again as Matt used one of his ribs to help himself up.

"Whatever you say... Rugby," Matt smugly said in place of a thanks.

Everyone bursts out laughing again as Adam puts his boxers back on as Matt goes to the bathroom. About 5 minuets later, Matt comes out to the living room to a little mini studio, Adam in a t-shirt and boxers, Sarah in nothing but an oversize t-shirt, Dean, Jake, and their girlfriends all drinking to their hearts content. Matt, quickly downing a drink that Dean's girlfriend Chelsea made for him, grabs his guitar. Adam then grabs his bass, and, Dean grabs the other guitar. Jake, since he has no drums to play on, just continues to drink. They cover Greenday's American Idiot. They finish and decide to take a break and grab more drinks. Adam sweeps in behind Sarah, kisses her on the cheek, then attempting and failing to rip her shirt off.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Sarah shouted, blushing. Once, just once, Sarah would like to be able to be at a party and when the party ends be fully dressed. Last time, her shirt got ripped and she spent the rest of the party in her bikini top. The time before that, her skirt got caught in the door and pulled off. Those were horrible times indeed.

"I dunno," Adam said, shrugging his shoulders at a mini prank gone wrong. Glancing at Dean, Adam noticed that Dean was shaking his head. As if to say 'don't you know that NEVER works?'

"Adam, what am I going to do with you?" Sarah sighed out. If she weren't completely and utterly in love with him, she'd probably give him hell over it. Taking another swig from her beer bottle, her judgment was further clouded. Normal, non-slurred speech was near impossible now.

"Sarah..." Adam breathed out, batting his eyes in the process.

"But... I... you..." Sarah stuttered out. She was never prepared for when Adam said her name like that. Especially when she's been drinking like she has.

"Well? I mean, its not like I'm a psychopathic vampire sex addict that wants to drink your blood. I just want you to be festive that's all," Adam stated, before chugging the rest of his beer and starting on another. By now he could swear that Dean had a twin brother.

Everyone in the room laughs. Partly because of Adam's explanation, and partly because all of them have had one too many... and in the case of Jake... about 4 too many.

"But Adam?" Sarah asked. "What do you want me to do then? Be more fespive? Festive? Whats the... whats the word?"

"I think its beaver... now let's make a deal Sarah." Adam offered.

"Okay... since you insist... and since me and everyone else is drunk..." Sarah's drunkenness was taking further control of her thought process. Further proving that she had very little tolerance for alcohol. "I'll show the twins if you get naked and run out and... and hug da mail dude. Cause he looks lonely and wants some attention... or maybe its extension? Who cares? He needs some lovin'." Sarah slurred out. Everyone loved to watch Sarah when she was drunk. It was hilarious because using proper grammar and sometimes, the correct word was impossible. Then, the best part was, she would sit there with her head laying on one of her shoulders. And her head would just lay there and she would have the biggest open mouth smile. Then her eyes would twitch around, trying to focus on what ever it was she was trying to look at. But, the best part was when she wanted to talk to someone or just talk in general. Sarah would seemingly flop her head up before she talked and it would lean ever so slightly to the direction she had tried to flop it in. Then when she talked, she never even looked at the person she was trying to talk to... she always stared at something behind that person. After she was done talking... Sarah would always look around the room, slowly before letting her head fall back to its original starting point. It's a good thing that Sarah didn't get drunk very often, or her posture would suck.

"Hmm... Get the video camera, we're saving this for good times waiter! I mean ummmm... later! Yeah, that's it! Later!" Adam also slurred. It was hard to believe, but he was exceptionally and officially drunk. Adam's drunkenes was much simpler than Sarah's. Random words were his favorite thing. But when he was just sitting there, he would sit there with his elbows on his thighs and he would stare at the ground. This was where he would say the random words. But if he wanted to talk to someone, he would throw his head and upper body up and sway from side to side and say his piece. Then he would go back to just sitting there with his eyes locked on his feet or the ground.

Everyone laughed as Sarah gets the video camera and Adam strips back down into nothing. Everyone except Adam gathers at the window. The poor mail man comes into sight when Jake shouts now and Adam takes off running, catches up to, and hugs the mail man. But the trip to the mail man was longer than expected and about a third of the way back, they all hear sirens. Immediately, the whole group sobers up and walks outside just in time to see Adam on his knees and his arms behind his head. An officer walks up to and arrests the still naked Adam. Another officer spots the group. Lucky for them the officer just tells them to go back inside. The group complies just as a still very drunk Sarah goes to walk outside, Jake quickly ushers her back inside and closes the door before the officer sees anything. They all go back to the window in time to see Adam making funny faces at them as he gets hauled off to jail.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

authors notes: Yay... chapter 2 has been re-done

disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion and didn't write American Idiot for Greenday


	3. Sweet, Long Awaited Release

Tablature

Chapter 3: Sweet Long Waited Release

Adam looked around the room, thinking about his last four times he's been in here. He laughed on the inside about it all. The first two were drunk in public, the third, was resisting arrest. Oh and how he loved the jail time he got for the last one... thirty days in the county jail... for offering a donut to an officer of the law... then promptly shoving it in said officers face. He still has traces of the bruise from the nightstick to the face. Adam looks across the room to the mirrored glass. He knew there were people on the other side... and he loved making faces at them. Finally, the detective doing Adam's questioning walks into the room.

"Mr. uh..." The detective attempted to address Adam. Adam inwardly scoffed. This was the fifth time he's been in here, and that detective still didn't know his name? He looks again, at the detective first, then at the bright orange folder which was the same color as his jumpsuit. Sitting up straighter in his God-awful chair, Adam tried to peek into the folder.. Upon seeing this, the detective gave a ghost of a smile and tipped the folder against his chest. Defeated, Adam sighed and rested his elbows on the table and lied his forehead in his hands.

'This chair sucks,' Adam thought. 'It's worse than the ones back in high school.' "Langfree. Adam Langfree, Sir." Adam calmly replied. Best not to make a bad situation worse.

"Right... this makes five times I've seen you... and the third time in two months. Give me a reason I shouldn't have you locked away," the detective rested his hands on the table and looked Adam dead in the eye.

He didn't outwardly show it, but Adam was scared shitless. "It does look bad, doesn't it?" he replied, with a nervous chuckle. Quickly, Adam stopped when he realized that the Detective didn't even smile.

"It does," The Detective calmly replied. Then he closed his eyes as if praying for the patience to keep going. Adam inwardly cringed. 'This is it' Adam thought. 'I guess this is what it feels like to fuck yourself over.'

"Well, what's the citation?" Adam slowly asked.

"You won't like this much. Drunk in public, Sexual harassment, Public indecency, Resisting arrest, Noise pollution, Public display of alcohol, Contributing to a fire hazard, Contributing to the delinquency of a minor, Soliciting a minor, and Possession of illegal substances," The Dectective recited.

Adam openly let his jaw hang open. He looked around at the other two cops in the room and then hit the table with his face. "That's really bad..." Adam said as the color drained from his face. He started to sweat, his hands were shaking, and he thought he was going to be sick.

"Yep," the detective simply replied, much to Adam's further panic. Yes, he has done some stupid stuff before, but never anything that serious. Judging by this, Adam estimated at least 4 years, and then the whole 'sex offender' thing after that. If things went down like Adam thought they would, there wouldn't be any point in living his life anymore. He had to get out... fast.

"Ok, but I can explain," Adam offered.. "I only had 4 beers, I was intoxicated and didn't know what I was even doing naked, I could have sworn I had left that bottle inside, and how is having a party contributing to a fire hazard? My girlfriend is 19 and she wasn't drinking, I was making the tongue gesture to my friends, not the chick outside, I only hugged the guy, and it wasn't my weed."

At this, everyone that could hear what Adam had said started laughing. Adam, in his nervousness, also started to laugh along.

"We're willing to negotiate with the family of the girl, who's only 14, and that mailman you "hugged" and see if they won't drop the charge. I also suggest that you clean up really good so that party "didn't happen". But there's nothing we can do about the weed or the bottle of beer. However... since the bottle was next to a trash can, we'll only cite you for public intoxication, and let you off with a warning on the weed since that is your first illegal drug citation and it was less than an ounce."

Adam just stared. Before he could open his mouth another cop walked in.

"Detective Johanson," The young officer hailed Detective Johanson.

'So that's his name,' Adam thought. 'I feel like a damn hypocrite.'

"Yes officer Leon?" Johanson replied.

"The girl's family understands that the gesture was meant for his friends and not their daughter, and the mailman just laughed and told us that he's had his fair share of party antics too. Neither party will press charges," the officer answered. Adam's jaw practically hit the table. This was by far, the most irresponsible, outrageous, and stupid thing he's ever done. And he's getting off relatively easy.

"Thank you detective! Really, I don't know what to-" Adam started.

"Hold on partner... you're not out of the woods yet... the fine can be anywhere from... 1,200 – 2,500 dollars... and you're looking at some serious community service time." Adam fell out of the chair after Det. Johanson said this. "Oh yeah... and we'll have to detain you until someone comes and bails you out... at about 750 dollars. Now if you don't mind, can you get up off the floor please?" Johanson ordered with a sigh.

"I thought we were buds!?" Adam asked, confused.

"Sorry Mr. Langfree... but the law comes first in my book." Johanson said with a grin.

Adam could only hang his head as he was brought back to his cell. At least the orange jumpsuit they gave him wasn't too itchy.

...Meanwhile, back at the apartment...

Sarah sighed in frustration. Everyone had left after Adam got arrested. Dean had to go out with his girlfriend Chealsea, Matt just suddenly remembered that he had to go pick up dry cleaning... which is bullshit cause Matt never goes to the cleaners, Matt's girlfriend Lelah had to go to the drug store, and Jake and his girlfriend Arenwen, who was the only bosmer that Sarah had ever met, decided to pack up the rest of the beer, apologized for taping a bag of weed to Adam, and left for their house to finish getting drunk. Sarah sighed again and plopped back on the couch, only to jump up a moment later after realizing that someone had spilled a beer on the last cushion.

She sat up and just stared at the spot before laying a pillow over it and laying her head on the other side and flipping on the TV. Sarah lay there for an hour before sitting up and taking in how much cleaning needed to be done. The dining room/kitchen area was covered in empty beer bottles and cans. The kitchen was her favorite place in the whole apartment, as she could think about a lot of things while cooking or washing the dishes.

She then looked to the living room. Beer cans there too... as well as Adam's bass and amp and about 50 feet in extension cords. Down the hallway, there was a picture that fell off the wall and broke. Being that the hallway and kitchen were the only two places with hardwood floors.

The guest bedroom was luckily untouched. In the bathroom, Matt left the seat on the commode up and the mouthwash open. Last but not least, Adam and her's bedroom. Looking around, everything was as it was when she woke up... except for the door, which was cracked straight down the middle and the door knob was completely trashed. The land lord was gonna be PISSED. As she finished up her inspection, she stepped on it...

"Aw, hell no! Dude! That's fucking gross!"

... And the worst part was it was stuck to the bottom of her foot. Sarah made several horrible faces as she pulled it off of her foot and picked up the wrapper that was next to it. Sarah discarded the "items" and started and started straight towards the bathroom to wash her foot... repeatedly. After about ten minutes, Sarah dries off her foot and sets out to clean the apartment.

...4 hours later...

"Finally!"

Sarah had finished cleaning the apartment... save for her bedroom door... whose hinges gave out and the door hit the wall. Just as she got off of her aching knees the phone rings.

"Hello? Adam? Okay, look, I'm not in a very good mood right now, and I have half a mind to leave you down there. The door probably would have been ok, but getting arrested? We're probably going to get evicted! Look, I'll be down there soon to come pick you up ok? You love me? I doubt it. Just be ready when I get there."

Sarah hung up the phone and stood there for a second before leaning back against the wall and let her tears flow. She slowly slid down the wall to a sitting position and drew her knees to her chest and cried. It was her fault she thought, she always went overboard when she drank. 'I'm such a bitch,' Sarah thought.. 'It's not even his fault...'

Sarah sat there for some time before the phone rang again. She thought about just leaving it and keeping to herself, but something in her told her that it was important enough to answer.

"He-hello?" Sarah greeted.

"Sarah? It's Dean, is everything alright?" Sarah sighed, glad to hear the voice of someone that cared.

"Yeah... every thing's alright, I was just getting ready to go get Adam," Sarah flatly stated.. He shouldn't even be in this situation.

"Oh! Okay, should I call back later?" Dean asked.

"No, it's alright. What's up?" Sarah asked. She thought for just a second then realized that it was time to talk about earlier.

"Just calling in to check up on you." Dean said slowly... like he was carefully choosing his words.

"You want to talk about this morning, don't you?" Sarah asked. She knew that it really plucked Deans nerves when he saw Adam and Sarah both naked, Dean knew what had happened, and it annoyed Sarah greatly. She loved Dean like any family member should. Dean was the only family Sarah had other than her mother. And thank the Gods that her mother doesn't know about this.

"What's there to talk about? You two are a couple, you can do that." Dean said. But, Sarah saw right through it. It was time to settle things out.

"Look, I know you just want to look out for me, and that you don't want me to get hurt or for me to get pregnant or anything but its fine, ok?" Sarah sternly explained.

"I just don't want anything to happen between you two. Ya know?" Dean countered.

"I know. I know. But still, between you and me, I think Adam's the one." Sarah said as she heard Dean sigh over the phone.

"Are you sure its the right thing? If he really is the one, couldn't you wait until you're married?" Dean asked. Sarah finally sighed in frustration. She was done sugar coating things for Dean.

"Okay... Seriously Dean, If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't have had sex with him. Not to mention this isn't the first time. I'm pretty sure you know that by now. After all, he's your best friend too," Sarah said, a little meaner than she had meant but, it got the point across. She heard Dean sigh over the phone.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" Dean said. "I shouldn't be so quick to judge you guys. Especially when its my cousin and my best friend."

"It's ok Dean, I know you're just looking out for us. Just, next time, be a little more understanding. Okay?" Sarah said, glad that Dean understood.

"Yeah," Dean answered simply.. Glancing at the clock, Sarah realized it was getting late and rush hour would start soon, making a ten minute trip into a thirty minute trip.

"Hey, Dean?" Sarah called for him.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Dean replied.

"I have to go pick up Adam now," Sarah stated. It was getting late.

"Alright. Love you cousin. Bye," Dean used their traditional phrase.

"Love you too Dean. Bye," Sarah said as she hung up the phone. Glancing at the clock, Sarah realized she really had to get moving. She looked at herself in a mirror for a second to see if she needed to change or not. Her shirt was so big that it came down to her still very sore knees, and she had "borrowed" a pair of boxers from Adam so she just put on her flip-flops, threw on her Flyleaf hoodie, and was out of the door just as the 5:00 rush started.

...Pell's Gate Police Department/Jail...

"State your name and reason for being here," the receptionist finally addressed Sarah.

"Sarah Ann Lane. And I'm here to pay bail for Adam Langfree," Sarah stated.

"One moment please... Ok here's the papers you need to fill out... sign here and all. And I must say you have such gorgeous blonde hair," The receptionist complimented.

"Um... thanks. It's actually dirty blonde," Sarah corrected, slowly.

"And I just love those deep blue eyes of yours," The receptionist cooed.

"Um... he he... thanks Ms.. Um..." Sarah strained to be nice.

"Leslie. But you can call me Lori," Lori said, trying to be seductive.

"Um, sure... Lori. I'm gonna go fill out these papers now," Sarah made a move to get away from the extremely awkward situation, but was stopped before she got away.

"Ohh, wait a minute! Is he the guy that was hauled in here naked?" Lori asked Sarah with a giggle.

"Umm... Yeah?" Sarah answered, puzzled.

"The one with that luscious brown hair, those deep green eyes?" Lori described Adam perfectly.

"Yeah... that's him... anyway, it was nice talking to you Ms. Lori!" Sarah chose that moment to bail out.

"Bye hon. You know where I am if you wanna get together!" Lori called after her.

"Riiight..." Sarah rolled her eyes.

Sarah said as she went to fill out Adam's release papers. About 5 minuets later, she was finished. Sarah walked up to the front desk again and turned in the paper work and wrote the check for Adam's bail. She could have sworn Lori winked at her as she called for Adam's release. And she defiantly noticed it when Lori stared at her chest. After what seemed like forever, Adam finally comes out in a t-shirt and basketball shorts escorted by two cops. Sarah grabs Adam by his t-shirt and drags him out. Lori barely had enough time to say "Bye hon," again before the couple were out.

"I feel sick." Sarah stated, wanting to be as far away from Lori as possible.

"Are you okay Sarah?" Adam slowly asked.

"Yeah... just fucking peachy Adam! I had to clean the apartment after YOUR party. Then, YOU get fucking arrested after YOU embarrass the shit out of me in front of 6 people, then I had to practically clean out MY bank account to bail YOUR PUNK ASS out of fucking JAIL! THEN! On top of it all, that creepy ass lady at the front desk was making passes at me and checking me out... do you know how strange that is?"

"That really weird lady at the front desk? The one that has really bad acne?" Adam asked, trying to cheer up Sarah.

"Don't fucking remind me, Adam," Sarah spat.

"Right, sorry," Adam apologized. He really was sorry.

"Sorry huh?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah?" Adam answered slowly.

"Okay..." Sarah trailed off before...

SLAP!!

"OW! The fuck did you smack me for!?" Adam was more shocked than anything as he reached up and touched the imprint of Sarah's hand on his cheek.

"That's for putting me through all this bullshit, Adam!" Sarah practically roared, earning more than just a few strange looks.

Adam grabs Sarah by her shoulders and looks her dead in the eye. That was when Adam saw it. Sarah wasn't really mad at him, she was just really frustrated at what had happened and Sarah just needed to vent.

"I'm sorry Sarah... Really, I'm sorry." Adam apologized again, sincerely.

"Just... Just get in the car." Sarah ordered.

Adam silently complies.. Sarah gets in the drivers side and starts the car and on the way home.

"When we get home, and I don't care how illegal it is 'cause I won't get caught, I'm drinking the rest of the Captain Morgan's and going to bed. You can sleep on the couch tonight," Sarah stated.

'She must really be upset.' Adam thought. 'She never drinks unless I'm doing it. And even then its in moderation.' Adam just sits there with his head hung low as Sarah drives them home.

...Later that night at the apartment...

Adam looked around. The clock says its 1 in the morning. Sighing, he cuts off the TV and sits on the couch for a moment. He then gets up and walks to his and Sarah's bedroom and stands in the doorway, watching her sleep. Next to her on the nightstand is the empty bottle of Captain Morgan's, which surprised Adam greatly, it was almost a full bottle. Adam sighed yet again as he reflected on how he really messed up. Sarah stirs for a moment and mumbles his name in her sleep. Adam smiles and walks in and crawls under the blankets with her. He then wraps his arms around her and she wakes.

"You're supposed to be on the couch," Sarah mumbled, still half asleep.

"I know... but I couldn't stand being away from you," Adam whispered in Sarah's ear.

"Okay..." Sarah started before yawning.

Adam smiles as Sarah drifts back to sleep before she can complete her thoughts. Adam holds Sarah close as he slowly drifts to a deep, peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: Just got done redoing this chapter so it should be a lot better.

Disclaimer: I do not own TES4:Oblivion or Captain Morgan's rum of any kind... if I owned either one... I wouldn't be in the business of fanfiction.


	4. Eve

Tablature

Chapter 4: Eve

Sarah woke to a ray of sunshine hitting her in the face, and a pounding headache. She tried to get up before she realized that something was holding her down. Sarah looked over and saw that Adam had managed to coax her into letting him in the bed. Sarah smiled as their little conversation slowly came back to her. Slowly and carefully she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. As she worked her way into nothing but a towel, drew a bath, and brushed her teeth, Adam knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you decent?"

Sarah could only smile as she let Adam into the bathroom. Bidding each other a good morning, Adam soon started to brush his teeth while Sarah slowly eased her way into the bath water that was just slightly too hot. Adam finished up and sat down on the lid of the toilet. Sarah watched him as he just sat there with his head in his hands. She pitied him. As much as he didn't deserve being in his situation, which Adam thought was his fault, she pitied him. Sarah sighs as she begins washing her arms and shoulders and neck, all while keeping an eye on Adam. After about five minutes Sarah finally spoke.

"What's wrong Adam?"

Adam could only stare into Sarah's beautiful blue eyes. In her eye's Adam inwardly swore he could see pure deep concern about him, as well as another deep feeling that he shared with her.

"Nothing... hey Sarah?"

"Yeah?" Sarah said as she continued to watch Adam's green eyes. In his eyes Sarah could see that Adam was still very full of regret, anger at what he'd done, and, at the same time... relief. Relief that he'd gotten off as easy as he did, 45 hours of community service and the fine. While the fine was still staggering, at least he didn't have to go around telling people that he was an "offender" and ruin his credibility and life. Adam slowly exhales as he looks her in the eye. It was then that she saw it. The feeling that stuck out the most in his eyes.

"I love you, Sarah"

"I love you, Adam"

They both stared into each other's eyes before starting to laugh at how they had said "I love you" at the same time. After a little while, they finally stopped and continued to stare into each other's eyes before Adam got off of the toilet and onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Sarah and kissed her. They sat there for a while, even when Sarah's wet arms and body soaked Adam's shirt. Finally Sarah kisses Adam again and looks at him again.

"I have to go to work," Sarah sighed out as Adam kissed her on her favorite spot... the one that he always kisses when they have a "heart to heart" as Matt always said they have. That spot on her chest, right above her heart. Adam drags his fingers along her arm, along with some water. He holds her hand for a minute and walks out and closes the door. Sarah sighed... she knew it was going to be a long day.

...Burger Empire, Red Ring Road. Five miles from Pell's Gate...

"Hello! How are you?" Sarah greeted her customer with a smile.

"I'm fine, thanks," The customer quietly replied. His face was partially concealed by his hat, which he wore every day.

"What would you like today sir?" Sarah asked using her manners in hopes he would leave her a nice tip.

"I'll take a double cheeseburger and a large fry with ranch dressing please," the customer said as Sarah jotted down the man's order.

"And what will you have to drink?" Sarah asked.

"A large lemonade," The man said.

"Yes sir!" Sarah cheerfully replied. Best to show manners to customers.

Sarah sighed the moment she was out of earshot. That man comes in everyday and orders the same thing everyday. She glances at the clock. Three o'clock. Just two more hours until she gets off. She glances back at the man, who quickly turns his head back to the day's issue of the Black Horse Courier.

"I swear," Sarah mumbled under her breath. It was the same shit every day she came into work. That guy would always sit in her section and ONLY her section. And if it was full, he would wait until a spot opened up. But the thing that creeped her out the most... he would always look at her a lot when on his cell phone. Today was no exception and this time Sarah was lucky enough to hear part of his conversation.

"Hello? Yeah this is Darson. Yeah it's defiantly her (the man, Darson, looks at her again) Yeah, I'll make my move later today. Yes sir."

Sarah turns back to her work and brings this Darson his meal. Who looks her dead in they eye, grins and says "Be careful on the roads tonight. I hear someone is trying to run people off them." Sarah's eyes go wide and she quickly thanks him and walks away. This really was going to be a long day.

...Red Ring Road three minuets from home...

Sarah was on the highway next to a barrier as her turn was on the next left. Everything was good and that was a relief to her. All that changed when a big black truck with a man in a mask pulled up next to her... and started getting closer... and closer still until she could almost feel the wind off of the barrier. Sarah's mind was filled with panic as she saw another part of the barrier coming closer and closer. The truck pulled off just a little bit. Then started to come in fast... Acting purely on instinct, Sarah slammed on her brakes at the last possible second, and the truck missed her and almost clipped the wall. Before Sarah couldn't even glance at the license plates, the truck had sped off into the distance. Sarah silently thanks Mother Mara that nobody was behind her when she pulled her little stunt. Finally she continues on to her and Adam's apartment.

...Pell's Gate Apartments...

Adam had called Dean about ten minutes ago and was sitting on the couch talking to Dean when Sarah walked in the door. At first he didn't think of it when she didn't say something when she came in. But he had to tell Dean to hold on a sec when Sarah went straight to the kitchen and opened up the strongest bottle of vodka they had and took a few large swallows directly from the bottle.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Sarah!? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sarah gives a bitter laugh. "What do you mean? Nothings wrong!" She goes to take another swig but Adam jerks the bottle out from her hand before she even gets half way.

"What the fuck do you mean 'nothings wrong'!? You walk in extremely pale, you don't say shit to me and you come straight into the kitchen and start drinking! And you expect me to believe that nothings wrong!?"

Tears immediately start to roll down Sarah's cheeks as she looks down at the floor. "It's just... I just-"

"Just what Sarah!? Tell me what happened!" Adam pleaded, Sarah was just fine and happy when she left for work and now this?

Sarah went into hysterics as she threw herself into Adam and started to tell him the story and about the guy in the restaurant. When she finishes, Adam walks over to the phone and tells Dean he'll call later. Then he comes back to the kitchen and grabs Sarah by the shoulders

"Why didn't you call the police!?" Adam asked. 'This is so messed up,' Adam thought. 'She doesn't even work but like a five minute drive from here and someone's trying to kill her?'

"I... I... I didn't get a chance to read his tags," Sarah sobbed into Adam's neck.

"That's fine..." Adam trailed off as he slowly let go of Sarah.

Adam takes the car keys off of the counter, puts on his shoes, a baseball cap and a hoodie. Then he opens a closet and grabs a baseball bat and opens the front door. Sarah calls to him..

"Where... Where are you going!?" Sarah asked, confused.

"To find this asshole and kick his ass." As Adam said this, their neighbor from across the hall opened the door and hailed Adam.

"Dude, I heard the whole thing, do you want help?" their neighbor asked.

"C'mon Kevin, let's go," Adam ordered.

"NO!! COME BACK!!" Sarah screamed as Adam and Kevin rushed to the car and drove off on a wild goose chase after Darson. She ran out to the hallway in time to see the tail lights on her car drive off. Sarah drops to her knees and starts crying as a few of her neighbors come up to comfort her and get her inside. Sarah sits on the couch for a second before she is startled by the phone ringing.

"He... Hello?" Sarah didn't bother to mask her feelings this time.

"_Sarah! Its Dean, what happened!?"_Dean franticly asked.

Sarah tearfully tells Dean about what happened at the restaurant, on the way home, and what just happened.

"_Gods dammit Adam!_" Sarah was openly shocked. Dean was normally so patient about things. Sarah didn't have to be anywhere near Dean to feel how mad he really was. Dean didn't speak for a moment. Then he addressed Sarah again.

"_Get your shoes on. We're gonna go find him before he gets himself killed._" Before Sarah could protest, Dean hung up.

...fifteen minuets later...

Sarah was on the couch crying when Dean pulled up. She didn't object when he opened the door and let himself in. Sarah looked at him and then at her hands in her lap. Dean came over to the couch and gave her a small hug. Muttering a 'let's go' they got up and walked out just as Sarah's car pulled back in. Adam and Kevin both jump out and walk forward. Adam was the first to speak.

"We didn't find him." Adam said, leaning on the door.

Dean sat there for a second before slapping Adam upside his head.

"Man, what the fuck is your problem dude!?" Dean shouted at Adam.

"What?" Adam demanded, openly shocked.

"You heard me! I heard everything up until you hung up on me. And yeah I understand that you're pissed but you can't just bail out on Sarah like that!" Dean shouted again... breathing harder than ever.

"Like it's any of your business!" Adam countered.

"It's my fucking business when my cousin, the only family I have left, almost gets killed and her boyfriend goes and steals her car and goes out on a fucking rampage!" Dean snarled. This was the maddest anyone that knew him ever saw him.

"But I..." Adam trailed off, looking down at his feet.

Dean grabbed Adam by his shoulders shoved him into the wall of the building and got into his face. Kevin made a move to break it up when Adam stopped him with his palm held out to tell him to back down.

"You need to think things the fuck through next time. What if you would have found this guy and gotten yourself killed!? HUH!? Did that even cross your fucking mind!?" Dean emphasized by shoving Adam's back into the wall again.

Adam just stared at Dean. There was no point in fighting, Adam was man enough to know his friend was right.

"Look... I know it pisses you off that this happened. And I wish there was a way this guy could have been caught and arrested or something. But, there isn't. I'm sorry that this happened to you guys, really, I am but there is nothing you can do that is safe," Dean slowly explained.

"Sorry man..." Adam said, not bothering to make eye contact. He was too ashamed to.

"It's chill bro. Just think next time, alright?" Dean warned.

Adam just smiled and hugged Dean and called Sarah over. Adam then let go of Dean and held Sarah in his arms. Apologizing profusely to her while she held on to him and cried. After a few minutes they all went inside to cool off and hang out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: yay... just finished up... now onto something that I don't normally do often

EDIT: I just got done editing everything and then sicking my Beta on it so now it should be better.

to Raven Studios: Thank you... thankyou thankyou thankyou for all the behind the scenes help you've been giving me I appreciate it, truly

to Archsage Soren: thanks for keeping up with and reading all of my works... tis people like you that keep me writing. Not to mention that you're an amazing Beta

to Pete: I know you're out there somewhere man

disclaimer: I do not own TES4: Oblivion or anything else of any minor or major importance... so stop nagging will ya?


	5. The End As We Know It

Tablature

Chapter 5: The End As We Know It

Coffee... the substance that cures all... and exactly what the four people in Adam and Sarah's apartment were drinking. The television was on but noone was watching, and everyone else was quiet. Adam looks up from his coffee and looks around the room. His neighbor, Kevin, was in an armchair across the room. Sarah and Dean were on the couch staring at their cups. If Adam didn't know better, he'd say they were brother and sister, rather than just cousins. It didn't really show though. Dean had a deeper brown hair and blue eyes compared to Sarah's dirty blonde and blue. But if when their family was together, one could easily tell. Adam sighed as he rose from their second armchair to yawn and stretch. Everyone in the room looked at him as if expecting him to speak. But, there was nothing to say. Adam knew that he easily deserved to be hated by both Sarah and Dean... and he definatly knew Kevin should be displeased. Yet, none of them were too upset with him. Adam jumped slightly as Sarah heaved a dry sob.

"I'm sorry." Adam said as he closed his eyes. He then started to laugh bitterly as everyone else looked on in confusion. "I can't belive how much of a fuck up I've been these past few days... or my entire life!" He looked at everyone's shocked eyes as he laughed again. "I mean, look! All I've ever really accomplished was make everyone around me miserable!" Tears slowly started to run down Sarah's cheeks again as Adam berated himself.

"Adam! Just stop... please!" Adam wheeled around sharply and looked Sarah dead in the eye.

"It's the truth! I'm merely stating it." Sarah acting purely on impulse smacked Adam across the face. He winced in pain as he just stood there and stared at a wall. "You're not a fuck up ok!? The only reason I'm ever miserable or upset is if something bad happens! I mean yeah, you got arrested for all that stuff yesterday, but, that was just as much my fault as it was yours!" Dean added a "Mine too." as Sarah continued to talk to Adam. "And as for what happened tonight. I should have better controled myself as I came in." Adam looked at Sarah. "You were almost killed! I think you handled it pretty well for someone who just cheated death!" It was Sarah's turn to laugh bitterly.

"It doesn't mean that you need to go risk your life for me of all people." Adam shook his head. "But I... It's just... you mean the world to me Sarah..." He moved in front of her and cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eye. "... And if anything were to happen to you... I'd die... I know this sounds really corny or cheezy but after being in love with you... I can't imagine life without you... I mean... how long has it been? Three years? Four? It doesn't matter... the point is... if it came down to it... I'd die for you. If that's the price to pay... I'm willing to pay it." Sarah crumbled to her knees in a fresh set of tears. Adam held her in his arms as she repeated his name into his neck. Kevin and Dean both looked at the couple with proud smiles knowing that they had just witnessed their friend grow up a lot. Silently bidding them good night, both Kevin and Dean left them to be alone with each other. After about ten minutes both Sarah and Adam had fallen asleep on the floor.

... eight hours later...

RIIIIING!!! RIIIIING!!!

Adam stirred after being woken up by the phone ringing. Glancing at the clock didn't help his sour mood at all. "What jackass calls at four in the morning?" Moving to the phone Adam quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Adam greeted with a scratchy voice.

"Pells Gate Police Department. We're calling for a Sarah Lane?" The woman on the other line stated.

"Oh... She's asleep right now." Adam replied, scratching his head.

"Ok... who's speaking please?" The woman asked.

"Adam Langfree ma'am" Adam replied, now more confused than ever.

"Ok... you're that kid that was in here yesterday." The woman on the other line trailed off.

"Yeah... um... May I ask what this is regarding?" Adam asked slowly.

"Yes... we had a disturbance call earlier today and have been calling for the past seven hours to check on you." The woman stated.

"Um... thanks? But... wait... SEVEN HOURS?" Adam exclaimed. "Why didn't you just send in a squad car or something?" Adam inwardly thought his brain was going to explode.

"Too risky." The woman simply answered.

"Huh?" Adam was officially stumped.

"We have reason to belive that Ms. Lane is being stalked." The woman replied.

"By who!?" Adam asked, suprised and protective.

"We've gotten an anonymous tip stating that it is an ancient Deadric cult. And I'm assuming that you live with her?" The woman stated. The strain was becoming evident in her voice.

"Yes ma'am... But, why are they after us?" Adam asked.

"It would be best if this were discussed in person... we will need you to come down to the station first thing in the morning." The woman cut in, having already said too much.

"What time?" Adam asked with a sigh. Things were beginning to get really wierd.

"As soon as you can." The woman hastily replied.

"Ok... I'll go wake her." Adam stated.

"Alright... We'll see you in a little while. And do be careful." The woman warned.

"Yes ma'am."

Adam hung up the phone and stood there. He knew then that maybe he would be keeping his promise to Sarah to keep her alive no matter what. Slowly walked over and aroused Sarah. "Hey... wake up babe." Slowly Sarah complied. "Who was it?" Adam had a grim look on his face as he told her what was going on. After a few minuets, they were out the door and on their way to the police station.

... Pell's Gate Police Department...

"I'M TELLING YOU!!! I CAN'T BE RELATED TO HER!!" Sarah shouted, scared.

It was quite a scene. Sarah was sitting at the table with her hands on the table and she was shaking in a combonation of anger, fear, and frustration. Detective Johanson was sitting across from her waiting for her to finish before Adam came from his corner in the room and adressed the Detective.

"ENOUGH!! Detective... I don't belive it... and you can tell Sarah doesn't belive you. Just... tell the story again will you?" Adam had had enough... ever since they had come to the police station, Sarah had been in hystarics... especially after the news that somone is indeed after her.

"Ok... Mr. Langfree, if you insist! Ms. Lane here is a decendant of the Hero of Cyrodiil, the one who saved us from the Oblivion Crisis three thousand years ago. We have reason to belive that an ancient Deadric cult is after her life... however the name of this cult has been long lost as they were belived to be wiped out during the hero's quest. However... it seems that the cult has been re-established and are out for blood. We need to put you under the Witness Protection Program to keep you safe." Detective Johanson pleaded.

If looks could kill, Sarah would have been convicted of murder on the spot.

"Absolutely not! I can't leave everything I've ever known... and if what you say is true, I wouldn't be able to escape them anyway." Sarah snarled. Her hands were now shaking very violently in her anger. If Adam thought Sarah was mad when she bailed him out yesterday, Adam was clearly wrong.

Detective Johanson was shocked... Apparently, Adam had rubbed off on her just a little bit. Sighing the Detective started pacing around the room in thought. Then he looked up and stared at the celing. Finally, he turned back to Sarah.

"How's Adam's band doing?" Detective Johanson asked. 'Best to let it sink in first.' he thought.

"We have a gig next month at the Festival of Revival." Adam answered for Sarah.

The Detective scoffed. How ironic it was that Sarah and her boyfriend's band would be in seroious danger at the very festival of life. Then Detective Johanson started to laugh bitterly.

"To see someone so young and beautiful be in so much danger..." Johanson trailed off.

"Detective?" Sarah asked, puzzled.

"Ok... If you're going to survive this, we need a plan." Detective Johanson flatly stated as he looked into her eyes.

Sarah looked at the Detective like he had just laid an egg. Sighing, Sarah laid her head in her arms on the table and started to cry again. Adam who had been patiently standing in the corner moved over to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her and started to try and soothe her. However, Sarah felt as if there were no conseling for her pain. Her life as she knew it was over... she was on the run from forces unknown... and could possibly be bringing everyone she ever loved into perilous danger with her. Times were grim indeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: Finally... I'm finished with the re-writing process... now all that is left to be done is to continue on with the story.

Disclaimer: Just the OC's Not Oblivion or Any music this far into the story


	6. Carry On

Chapter 6: Carry On

"This sucks..." Adam openly thought as he carried a sleeping Sarah bridal style into their apartment. He kicked the door hard enough that it would close... but not make much noise. He carefully shuffled his way Sarah into their bedroom, almost smacking her head on the door frame, and laid her on the bed. Then he laid down behind her to get comfortable before rolling over on his side to watched her sleep. It had nearly killed him to watch Sarah cry herself to sleep this morning.

*flashback*

Adam was driving. The police department was a little farther away than Sarah's former job. Sarah had to call in and tell her boss that she had to quit for private reasons... and it almost seemed as if her boss wanted her gone... or was glad that Sarah was crying while she said what needed to be said. If it weren't for the fact that Adam was actually quite wealthy from his parents inheritance, Sarah would be in some huge trouble. Adam glanced to his right. It broke his heart to see Sarah bawling her eyes out. It did every time she cried.

"I'll protect you... no matter what." Adam stated. Sarah looked at him. It was the most pitiful look ever.. She looked as if she had died or was about to die. Contradicting every thought that he had, the logical part of his mind said just leave her. Adam inwardly scoffed. If he could shoot him self and kill that particular part of his mind... he would. Adam chuckled a little, he just referred to himself in third person in his thoughts. Looking towards Sarah again, he smiled. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Even if she cried herself towards it.

"As dumb as this may sound... why don't I have my own car?" Adam inwardly thought as he pulled into the parking lot in front of their apartment building.

*end flashback*

Slowly, Adam got off the bed as to not wake Sarah and grabbed his cell phone and called up Matt.

"Y'ellow!"

Adam chuckled a little bit because Matt sounds like a redneck from Burma when he greets people on the telephone.

"Dude, Matt, its Adam... I need a favor."

... Six hours and a trip to The Feed Bag later...

Adam and Matt pull into Adam's parking lot with a used white Black-Horse Sedan, and Sarah's old station wagon, just cleaner. Adam was actually quite proud of his purchase, it wasn't the first time the Government Impound had treated someone right. The insurance plan he had bought covered both himself, Sarah and all his friends. But to Adam... it was money well spent. Adam and Matt finish their sodas before tossing them in the trash and jogging into Adam's apartment to tell Sarah the news.

However, when they walk in...

"What the hell?..."

It wasn't completely destroyed but there was broken glass in a lot of places pictures that were once on the wall were either shattered, or just not there. In the kitchen, there was broken glass and coffee from where someone had tried to make a cup but dropped the coffee pot... and there was the blood. Adam's heart dropped as he followed the small trail of blood into their bedroom. When he looked inside... Sarah was sitting on the bed staring at something in her lap.

"Sarah?"

"Just leave Adam."

Matt stood near the door frame as Adam walked over to Sarah and put his arm around her shoulders... then that's when he saw it.

"Sarah! You're not... Are you?"

"I'm just going to save them the trouble... and protect you."

Adam surveyed the situation... Sarah's wrists were bloody from where she tried to slash her wrists but couldn't or didn't have the heart or energy to make more than a small cut... deep enough to bleed, but not enough to go to the hospital over. But in her hands was the nine millimeter pistol that Adam had bought and then stored in their nightstand in case someone broke in.. Adam looked towards Matt for any clue for what to do. Matt made a motion with his hands to keep her calm and talking.

"Sarah, give me the gun."

"Just go... I don't want you to have to watch this."

Before Adam could say anything else, Sarah cocked the gun. The all to eerie 'cha-chink' of the pistol's action assaulted Adam's ears more powerfully than any drum or guitar had ever before.

'Shit' Adam thought. 'If I don't do something damn quick, this is going to get messy.'

Sarah fingered the safety a little and made the gun "live". Sweat started to bead on Adam's forehead and neck as he motioned Matt to slowly make his way over behind Sarah.

"Sarah... please. We can make it through this!" Matt inched his way closer. "Everything's going to be ok." For a second, it looked like everything really was going to be ok... until Sarah placed the barrel under her chin. If she pulled the trigger now, chances of survival were slim to none. Matt inches his way even closer and Adam employs a desperation tactic.

"Ok... say that you do kill yourself... what about all your friends... what about Dean and the rest of your family? What about me? I can't speak for everyone else but I know for a fact... if you pull that trigger... you won't be going far without me." Sarah's grip loosened on the gun as she looked towards Adam. Slowly, Adam grabs the gun and softly tugs it out of Sarah's hands as she breaks down in a fresh fit of tears. Adam slides the gun towards Matt (who has taken a few firearms classes) to safely unload the pistol.

Sarah sat there shaking for a moment before she buried herself in Adams arms repeating the words "I'm so sorry," over and over again. After a few minutes, Adam helps Sarah into the bathroom to bandage up the cuts on Sarah's wrists.

...Ten Minutes later...

Sarah had cried so much in the past few hours, tears stopped flowing. Adam and Matt sat on both sides of her while she continued to calm down. Adam was the first to speak.

"So, Sarah. Me and Matt went out and got you a little something to make you feel better." Sarah had the most dumbfounded look anyone that knew her had ever seen. "And I deserve a present... why?" Adam chuckled a little. "Well, yeah! I figured you could use something to help you cope." Sarah simply shook her head and smiled a little. Adam continued. "All I need to know is..." Adam pulls out a set of keys "Do you want a new car?"

Matt pulls out another set of keys and finishes Adams sentence. "... Or your old one?" Sarah grabbed the keys out of Adam's hands and glanced back and fourth between the keys and Adam "No way! You didn't!" Adam laughs as he scoops up Sarah and carries her outside.

Once outside, Adam set Sarah down and Matt grinned from ear to ear... Sarah gasped with delight as she slowly walked over to the white sedan that Adam had just bought. Adam threw her the keys, grinning. "It's not much but its a really good ride!" Sarah looked gleefully puzzled. "It's perfect for me" Adam and Matt grinned at each other as Adam pointed at something behind her. The pitiful looking station wagon that Sarah had struggled to even look at was now spotless and had new rim covers. They were plastic with a cheap silvery color, but, in Sarah's eyes, they were worth their weight in gold. After all, it was better than driving around with nothing on the rims at all.

Sarah smiled with delight. "What did you do the Wagon? It's beautiful now!"

Adam shrugged "Well, after Matt and I went to the Government impound and got the sedan, we took the Wagon to the car wash and then got the rim covers from a car part store near the mall. And check this out, all this," Adam said while gesturing towards the cars, "was under a grand." Adam gave Sarah a kiss on her forehead. "Oh yeah, and look in the glove compartment."

Smiling, Sarah did as she was told and opened up her door to look in the glove compartment. "Oh my God... Adam..." Sarah was holding her breath as Adam walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of the necklace. Sarah's mouth was wide open in shock as she looked over to Adam then back at the necklace. A gold chain with a diamond in the middle of a heart shaped pendant also made from gold.

"Adam, I can't! This is all too much!" Adam laughed as he shook his head. "It's alright! Really!" Tears rolled from Sarah's eyes. "Thank you sooo much... I don't know how I ever lived without you." Adam smiled as he put the necklace around Sarah's neck and locked the two ends together. "Perfect fit, for the perfect woman." Adam and Sarah kissed passionately as Matt walked over. Sarah let go of Adam and hugs Matt with all her strength and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you guys so much... I can't thank you enough," Sarah nestled herself between Adam and Matt's bodies and the three stood there laughing while Matt and Adam discreetly fist bumped each other. Adam smiled and told Sarah "Just don't worry about it."

...Meanwhile,on a rooftop a few blocks away...

A man wearing all black was perched on the tallest part of a roof while being concealed from anyone that would bother to actually look up there. He put down his binoculars and picked up his sniper rifle. Peering through his scope he placed Sarah's head in the middle of his cross hairs. If he made the shot, there wouldn't be a head left.

"This is Saint to command, target acquired, waiting for the go ahead."

Several long moments passed before Saint's ear piece sounded again.

"Negative Saint, do not take the shot. Repeat. Do not take the shot."

"Sir, with all due respect-" Saint objected, he may not have another shot like this for weeks if command pulled the plug now.

"That is a negative Saint. Camoran orders that the girl be eliminated at the most public place possible."

Saint openly gasped. Killing someone in public was almost guaranteed suicide for the shooter. "In public sir?"

"Yes Saint, in public. The Master Camoran insists that she be killed in public as to make an example that no one escapes the revenge of the Mythic Dawn. Do you understand your orders?"

Saint watched through the scope of his rifle as Sarah, Adam, and Matt walk back inside the apartment and away from harm. Silently cursing under his breath, Saint reluctantly agreed. "Yes sir. Contact Darson for me and tell him to tail the girl but not to kill her. I need to know as much as I can about what she's planning to do if I am to get a safe shot off in public."

"We copy Saint, It will be done."

authors notes: after a long (but in my opinion well worth it) wait here is chapter six... i will resume work on There and Back Again in the next few days

Archsage Soren is the man.

disclaimer: fourth place in a recent paintball tournament yeilded no prizes... even if it did, do you honestly think that i would win rights to Oblivion? so nope, i dont own it


End file.
